October 5, 2015 Monday Night RAW
The October 5, 2015 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 5, 2015 at the TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts. Episode summary Natalya vs Paige Regardless of whether it was by her choice, Paige is officially on her own. Bad news is, the former Divas Champion might have been knocked down a few pegs in the process. In fact, she wilted down the road against her backstage rival of recent weeks, Natalya. The Queen of Harts not only showed some Neidhart-ian strength in powering Paige about the ring, but she also rode roughshod over the so-called Anti-Diva in the late goings, reversing a sunset flip into a backbreaking Sharpshooter that gave her the win. John Cena and Roman Reigns honored breast cancer survivors Regardless of whether it was by her choice, Paige is officially on her own. Bad news is, the former Divas Champion might have been knocked down a few pegs in the process. In fact, she wilted down the road against her backstage rival of recent weeks, Natalya. The Queen of Harts not only showed some Neidhart-ian strength in powering Paige about the ring, but she also rode roughshod over the so-called Anti-Diva in the late goings, reversing a sunset flip into a backbreaking Sharpshooter that gave her the win. Team B.A.D. vs Team Bella Boston became Boss-ton when Sasha Banks exploded back onto the scene with her Team B.A.D. cohorts in tow, outdueling Team Bella in a Six-Diva Tag Team Match that provided the latest scuff on Nikki Bella’s formerly pristine #squad. Team Bella, prepping for Nikki’s Divas Title rematch at Hell in a Cell, wisely kept the former NXT Women’s Champion — and potential Iron Woman — on the apron along with Tamina, focusing their efforts instead on overwhelming Naomi. Can’t keep a good Diva down for long, though. Sasha tagged in and took the fight to Alicia Fox, causing Team Bella to rush the ring and save their resident enforcer. Naomi and Tamina put a stop to the interference, and a reeling Foxy was easy pickings for the Backstabber–Bank Statement combo. Summer Rae proposed to Rusev Does Rusev want to put a ring on it? Summer Rae certainly does. To celebrate her and The Bulgarian Brute’s burgeoning success as WWE’s resident power couple, Summer popped the question to her bulky boyfriend by asking him to become her husband. “Ru-Ru” was a bit taken aback, though he said yes, with a catch. The former U.S. Champion promised Summer he would become her husband as soon as their partnership yielded a championship around his waist. While Summer ultimately accepted The Bulgarian Brute’s terms, she definitely looked a little … crushed. Results * Singles Match: '''Natalya defeated Paige by submission * '''6-Diva Tag Team Match: '''Team B.A.D. (Naomi, Sasha Banks & Tamina) defeated Team Bella (Alicia Fox, Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) by submission Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Nikki Bella Category:Brie Bella Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:WWE television episodes